Del amor al odio y del odio al amor
by Pez9
Summary: ¿Como sabes si te gusta una persona? ¿Como sabes si solo es tu mente jugandote bromas? ¿O que te ilusionas mucho con una persona que enrealdad solo está buscando amistad? o, más complicado ¿Si fuera de tu mismo sexo? eso también provoca mas preguntas ¿Si ella no es homosexual? ¿Y si solo lo haces porque quieres ser diferente?
1. Del amor al odio parte 1

Buenos días gente bonita, bueno, este es un Fanfic de Bubbline ambientado en la línea de tiempo antes de que nacieran Finn, Jake y la mayoría de los otros personajes.

* * *

¿Como sabes si te gusta una persona? ¿Como sabes si solo es tu mente jugandote bromas? ¿O que te ilusionas mucho con una persona que enrealdad solo está buscando amistad? o, más complicado ¿Si fuera de tu mismo sexo? eso también provoca mas preguntas ¿Si ella no es homosexual? ¿Y si solo lo haces porque quieres ser diferente?

Yo soy Bonniebel Bubblegum, princesa del dulce reino y esta es mi historia sobre mi y la reina vampiro.

Cuando eramos amigas desde hace mucho tiempo, era una relación perfectamente normal, suelo abrazar a mis amigas, a todas, demostrarles que las quiero... pero con Marceline era distinto, sentía algo, algo raro, pensaba que era admiración o un impulso de hacer lo incorrecto, aún no se si estoy en lo correcto o no.

Pero todo cambió cuando cierta noche vino a mi habitación, yo estaba con la mirada perdida en la noche, cuando de pronto la veo acercandose.

Flashback

Bonniebel: ¿Marceline?

Marceline: P-princesa- Estaba con una capucha, no se porque, era de noche, se sentó en mi cama- No... no lo soporto más.

Bonniebel: ¿De que hablas?- Le quité la capucha, estaba llorando- M-marceline...

Marceline: Es ash, no lo soporto más Bonniebel.

Bonniebel: ¿Ash de nuevo?- Me senté junto a ella- ¿Que te ha echo? Te juro que mataré a ese hijo de...

Marceline: El vendió algo que era muy preciado para mi, algo que yo amaba mucho- Se secó las lágrimas con la palma de su mano.

Bonniebel: Bueno, ha de ser algo muy importante para ti ¿verdad?

Marceline: Tanto que terminé con él.

Bonniebel: Esa es la Marceline que conozco.

Marceline: No lloro por el, era un tonto, es solo que...

Bonniebel: ¿Quieres recuperar lo que perdiste?

Marceline: Si

Bonniebel: No llores Marcy- Marcy... nunca la había llamado así- La Marceline que yo conozco no llora, ella es fuerte y puede con todo.

Marceline: G-gracias Bubblegum- sonrió y secó sus lágrimas con el brazo, luego recostó su cabeza en mis piernas.

Bonniebel: Yo siempre estaré aquí para ti, estuve unos momentos acariciando su cabello y jugando con él.

Se quedó dormida y la recosté en mi cama, luego me acosté junto a ella abrazandola.

Fin del flashback

Cuando la vi llorar así... sentí la necesidad de protegerla, de que no se fuera de mi lado y desde ese dia no pienso en nada más que en ella ¿Asi es enamorarse? ¿Solo pensar en ella y cuestionarte si te gusta o no? es... tan confuso...

Mientras pensaba en esto, llegó mi leal sirviente, mentita.

Mentita: Princesa, debe arreglarse, hoy es el gran evento de los gobernantes de Ooo.

Gruñí con frustración.

Bonniebel: Ya voy.

Me arreglé, me puse un vestido rosa de gala y salí en el carruaje, cuando llegamos, todos los gobernantes de Ooo estaban ahí, no se qué buscaba, pero comenzé a mirar por todas partes y encontré a Marceline, me alegré, ya que tendría a alguien con quien conversar.

Marceline: ¡Bonniebel!- gritó ella desde el otro extremo- ven aqui.

Fui, muerta de verguenza, esa chica tiene que controlar su tono de voz.

Marceline: Te guardé un asiento aqui- Me sonrió cálidamente y me senté.

Pasamos una belada increible, ya que siempre que vengo a este tipo de eventos solo hay ancianos aburridos para hablar, pero ahora tenía a la reina vampiro junto a mi.

Bonniebel: Se está haciendo muy tarde, no quiero volver al castillo, puedo toparme con cualquier cosa a esta hora.

Marceline: Hey, no hay problema Bubblegum, puedes venir a mi casa.

Bonniebel: ¿Estás segura?, no quiero estorbarte.

Marceline: Claro que no me estorbas pequeña tonta- apretó mi nariz- ven- me tendió su mano.

Bonniebel: Si eso quieres- tomé su mano y me llevó volando fuera de la elegante reunión, llegamos a su casa del arbol.

Marceline: ¿Que te parece mi nuevo hogar?

Bonniebel: Excelente... pero... ¿Esta no es ya la onceava vez que te cambias de casa? ¿Que te hace mudarte tanto?

Marceline: N-nada, solo... nada, cosas mías- sonrió algo nerviosa.

Bonniebel: Bien- Le sonreí.

Entramos a su casa y me tiré en su cama a pensar, luego ella se recostó mirandome a los ojos. Estuvimos un tiempo mirandonos sin decir nada, solo estar ahí, no se sentía incómodo, era... relajante y lindo, hubo momentos en que alguna de las dos desviaba la mirada, avergonzada, pero luego nos volvíamos a mirar.

Bonniebel: Creo que ya es hora de dormir- Le susurré.

Marceline: Tienes razón- me susurró igual, se levantó y se recostó en su cama- ven- me dijo con una sonrisa.

Bonniebel: De acuerdo- Me acosté con ella.

* * *

Que les pareció? Quiero representar aquí la historia no contada de Marceline y la dulce princesa, sobre como empezó su odio y como terminará, obviamente esto es solo fantasía sacada de mi enferma cabeza.

Dejen sus reviews :33


	2. Del amor al odio parte 2

**capitulo 2**

**Narradora POV**

Marceline: Buenos días princesa- Dijo la vampira picandole la cabeza con ternura para que despertara.

Bonniebel: Buenos días Marceline- La miró con una cara extremadamente cansada y una sonrisa.

Marceline: ¿Dormiste bien?

Bonniebel: Si...- Le sonrió tiernamente y luego miró un reloj- Demonios, tengo que ir al castillo rapi...- Bonniebel se propuso a salir de la cama, pero Marceline la tomó del brazo.

Marceline: Quédate conmigo un poco más- Frotó su cabeza en el dulce brazo de la princesa.

Bonniebel: Claro, supongo que mis ciudadanos no me extrañarán por ahora- Se acomodó y rodeó a Marceline con los brazos y su cabeza apoyada en la de ella.

Se quedaron en esa posición durante un buen tiempo, hasta que alguien tocó la puerta.

Marceline: Yo iré a ver- Se levantó irritada y a la vez decepcionada.

Marceline bajó las escaleras y llegó a la puerta, la abrió y ahí estaba el mayordomo mentita

Marceline: ¿Que quieres menta?

Mentita: Buenos días Marceline.

Marceline: Si, buenos días ¿Que quieres?

Mentita: ¿No estará la princesa por aqui, verdad?

Marceline: ¿Porqué crees que Bonniebel estaría conmigo?

Mentita: Las últimas personas que la vieron, dijeron que la vieron siendo llevada por tí- Mentita sonaba irritado- y nunca llegó al castillo.

Marceline: Me atrapaste, pasa.

La menta entró y encontró a la princesa semi dormida en cama de Marceline.

Mentita: Supongo que durmió sola ¿Verdad?

Marceline: Claro que si ¿De qué otra forma trataría a mi invitada?- mintió la vampireza.

Mentita: Hmm, bueno, no es que sea un gran cambio tener o no espacio disponible- señaló el lugar con sus brazos- Este lugar es un basurero.

Marceline: Bueno, cuando quieras puedes irte de este "basurero"

Mentira: Primero debo llevarme a la princesa.

Marceline: A ver si la despiertas.

Mentita le lanzó una mirada de odio y se hacercó a la princesa, la movió para que despertara.

Bonniebel: M-marceline... Marceline- balbuseaba la princesa en sus sueños.

Mentita: Princesa, soy yo.

La dulce princesa saltó de la cama al escuchar la voz de su mayordomo.

Bonniebel: Mentita...- Estaba roja como un tomate- gracias por venir por mi- se aclaró la garganta- estaré contigo en unos minutos ¿Podrias esperarme afuera?

Mentita: Como ordene su majestad.

La menta se fué y DP entró al baño a lavarse el rostro para poder despertar mejor, nota algo raro en el espejo, lo mira detenidamente y de pronto siente unos brazos que la rodean.

Marceline: ¿Que tal princesa?

Bonniebel: Marceline- Se sorprendió la princesa- Me asustaste, no te vi en el espejo.

Marceline: Pues claro que no, lenta princesa- Le sacó la lengua de Manera burlona- Pero ahora tengo que discutir algo contigo.

La reina vampiro cerró la puerta del baño acorralando a nuestra princesa con la espalda en el lavamanos, se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro.

Marceline: Dime princesa ¿Tú sientes algo por mi?

Bonniebel: Q-que pregunta tan directa- se notaba su nerviosismo- s-solo amistad Marceline, e-eres mi mejor amiga.

Marceline: ¿Estas segura?- Se acercó aún más- Porque...- Se acercó a su oido- tú me gustas, Bonniebel.

Dulce princesa enrojeció mucho.

Marceline: No es como si fuera a cambiar tu opinión, solo quería decirtelo.

Bonniebel: M-marceline- Su corazón latía muy rapido, en su cabeza pasaron miles de pensamientos, se preguntaba si solo era amistad distorcionada o algo más, se preguntaba que pasaría si ella sí le gustaba, tenía que decidirse en ese momento si le gustaba o no ella, o aún más complicado, si le gustaban las chicas- yo... no lo se.

Marceline: Ay, por dios Bonniebel- ella plantó un beso en sus labios, uno largo que luego ella rompió.

La princesa tocó sus labios atónita por el beso, se quedó un tiempo sin decir nada, analizando todo, luego miró a Marceline y esta vez, nuestra princesa la besó.

Marceline: ¿Eso es un sí?

Bonniebel: Un claro que si- la abrazó con ternura.

Desde ese día Marceline y La dulce princesa comenzaron a salir de manera seria, claro que, en secreto, pues los ciudadanos del dulce reino aún no podrían entenderlo, o eso decía la princesa.

La relación iba completamente bien, las dos chicas se contaban todo entre ellas, no tenían secretos. Una noche, Marceline se dispuso a hablarle de algo que la tenía preocupada.

Marceline: Bonnie... tengo que decirte... mas bien, preguntarte algo.

Bonniebel: Puedes decirme lo que sea y lo sabes Marceline.

Marceline: Si... pero... este es un tema difícil de tratar para mi- Marceline suspiró-¿ que pasará cuando tu... ya sabes... te vayas?

Bonniebel: ¿Te refieres a cuando... yo muera?

Marceline: S-si -Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta- Es... es que... tengo miedo Bonnie.

Bonniebel: ¿Miedo?

Marceline: Si, miedo, miedo a perderte- unas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas- Miedo a que... a que todas las personas que yo conosca... mueran algún día... y yo... y yo los veré envejecer y...- No podía controlar su llanto, lloraba mientras hablaba- y no creo que pueda soportarlo Bonnie, no quiero verte morir, no quiero alejarme de tu lado no quiero...

Bonniebel: ¡Marceline!- Dulce princesa subió el tono de voz- Yo se... yo se que es dificl, yo lo sé, pero... te prometo que estaré para siempre contigo.

Marceline: Sabes que no puedes hacer eso.

Bonniebel: ¿Dudas de mi inteligencia?, ya verás Marcy.

* * *

\(^O^)/ yeiii! señoritos y señoritas lectore/as, esta es la segunda parte de la historia secreta de Bonniebel y Marceline :DD

dato:

No se si alguien se dio cuenta, pero en esta época Marceline es más abierta con sus sentimientos que ahora y Bonniebel es menos preocupada de su reino.

bueno, espero que les esté gustando hasta ahora :33


	3. Del amor al odio parte 3 y final

**Del amor al odio parte 3**

La dulce princesa pasó tres meses encerrada en su laboratorio, investigando las propiedades de los chicles (obviamente con visitas frecuentes de Marceline) hasta que desarrolló una formula para evitar la "muerte" de este.

Marceline: ¿Segura que quieres hacer esto?- Preguntó ella deteniendo la mano de Bonniebel un segundo antes de inyectar la formula en su sangre- ¿Esta segura de querer vivir por siempre?

Bonniebel: No es estoy segura si me hará vivir por siempre, debo inyectarlo cada cierto tiempo en mi organismo, pero de lo que estoy segura, es que con gusto pasaría toda la eternidad y más, si es contigo.

Marceline: Yo igual quiero compartir la eternidad contigo- La besó en la mejilla.

Bonniebel: Entonces...- Se inyectó la formula.

Marceline: Te amo Bonniebel- Las dos se desconectaron de su alrededor, perdidas en un tierno beso.

Mentita: ¡Princesa!- Gritó horrorizada la menta, dejando caer el plato de té que traía a las dos "amigas"- ¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?

Bonniebel se alejó de Marceline y se acercó a la menta con lentitud, se aclaró la garganta.

Bonniebel: Mentita, esta es mi novia, Marceline- Le sonrió cálidamente y la menta se retiró sin decir palabra.

Marceline: Creo que no se lo tomó muy bien.

Bonniebel: Tendrá que aceptarlo tarde o temprano- la volvió a besar.

Bonniebel POV

Mentita: Princesa, piénselo dos veces por favor, ¿Usted en verdad quiere gobernar junto... a otra mujer?

Bonniebel: Pequeña menta- Sonreí, acaricié su cabeza y me incliné para quedar a su altura- Soy más feliz de lo que he sido en años, al fin se porqué nunca pude durar con mis pretendientes y también se que no estaré sola nunca más, ni ella ni yo.

Mentita: Pero... piense princesa- Me dijo algo irritado- ¿Su reino lo aceptará? ¿No cree que esto afectará a su modo de gobernar el reino? ¿Usted confía en Marceline?

Bonniebel: ¿A que te refieres menta?- Me levanté apretando los puños.

Mentita: A que debe abrir los ojos princesa, es una vampiro ¿Qué tan confiable puede ser una criatura de la noche?

Bonniebel: pe-pero mentita... ella nunca...

Mentita: ¿Qué? ¿Pensó que este amor iba a ser por siempre? ¡Despierte princesa! el amor es algo pasajero, pero si comete un error como gobernante, este la seguirá durante toda la vida- Se fue de la habitación.

Mi respiración era entrecortada, ¿Mentita tendría razón? ¿Estar con Marceline arruinaría mi gobierno sobre el reino? y... ¿Tan poco vale para mi, mi reino? Ahora que lo pienso, el reino me necesita, necesita que me responsabilice de él y la responsabilidad demanda sacrificio...

Marceline POV

Desde que la menta nos descubrió en el laboratorio de Bonniebel, esta ha estado muy distante y fría, no entiendo que le sucede, cada vez que le digo algo lindo, me responde de manera cortante, ya nunca vamos al castillo, siempre estamos en la casa del árbol y ya no salimos a pasear, claro, a menos que sea muy muy muy lejos del reino, aunque de todos modos, cuando lo hacemos nunca hablamos de nada en especial.

Marceline: Bonniebel, cariño ¿Te sucede algo?

Bonniebel: Estoy bien- Desvió la mirada y cruzó sus brazos.

Marceline: Bonniebel, mírame- Tomé su barbilla e hice que me mirara- te tengo que decir algo importante, pero no puedo si no tengo la certeza de que aún me amas.

La princesa me miró sorprendida.

Bonniebel: Por supuesto que te amo

Marceline: Bien, porque esto es muy importante para mi- Al fin se lo iba a decir, apoyé mi rodilla y mi pie en el piso, le extendí una caja y la abrí- Princesa Bonniebel Bubblegum ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

* * *

nwn final abierto agghaghgahagh ¿Les gustó? ¡no respondan! porque esto no ha terminado asadsdsdas, odio los finales abiertos -.-

* * *

Narradora POV

La princesa se quedó callada unos segundos.

Marceline: ¿Y? ¿Que me dices Bonniebel?

Bonniebel: Y-yo...

De pronto un frio enorme se coló entre las paredes y todo comenzó a congelarse.

Marceline: ¡No!- Dijo Marceline mirando la ventana con preocupación.

R/H: ¡Amiga rocker Marceline!- Gritó el rey Helado entrando sorpresivamente a la casa del árbol.

Marceline: ¿Quien te crees viniendo aqui?- Dijo completamente enojada.

R/H: Yo solo quería visitarte y... uuuuy ¿Quien es esa muñecota de allá?- Marceline abofeteó la cara del anciano.

Marceline: ¡ESA, A LA QUE LLAMASTE "MUÑECA", ES MI...

Bonniebel: Su amiga- interrumpió Bubblegum- Soy la dulce princesa- Le extendió la mano ofreciendole un cordial saludo.

R/H: ¿U-una princesa?- Sus ojos se iluminaron con locura y comenzó a reir maniaticamente un segundo antes de tomar la mano de la princesa y llevarla volando lejos del lugar.

Marceline: ¡Hey!, ¡traela de vuelta, anciano loco!- La reina salió volando en busca del que alguna vez fue Simon Petrikov.

R/H: Ya verás princesa, te casarás conmigo y tendrás una vida muy feliz en prisión.

Bonniebel: ¿De qué está hablando? ¡Usted está loco!

Marceline: ¡Tonto anciano! ¡No te atrevas a tocar a mi princesa!- El rey helado la miró confundido y luego Marceline tomó forma de demonio- ¡Devuélvemela o te arrepentirás!

R/H: Porfavor Marceline, tu puedes tener a todos los principes que quieras ¿Para que quieres a mi princesa?

Marceline: ¡ES MIA!- Voló hacia él rapidamente y le dió un puñetazo en la mandívula.

R/H: ¿Con que quieres pelea, eh reina vampiro?- Posó a la princesa en la nieve- ¡Pelea es lo que tendrás!

Una batalla entre el Rey helado y la reina de los vampiros comenzó, puños y hielo volaban por todas partes, se originó una tormenta de nieve, Marceline le dió una patada al rey que, justo un segundo antes, este congeló, congelandola a ella también.

R/H: Listo, ahora, vamos a mi castillo de hielo princesa.

El hielo que aprisionaba a Marceline se rompió en mil pedazos, dejándola libre "¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA!" gritó un segundo antes de golpearlo y sacarlo volando por los aires.

Marceline: ¡Y deja de buscarme!- Gritó al anciano mientras se alejaba del lugar- ¡Bonniebel!- Corrió hacia su amada al ver que tiritaba en la nieve, luego la abrazó para calentarla.

Bonniebel: Eres fria, no funcionará- La empujó.

Marceline: Si, por supuesto- Puso un brazo en su nuca y una sonrisa incómoda- Emm... Bonniebel...

Bonniebel: No me gusta que me llames así- desvió su mirada alejada de la de la vampira.

Marceline: Claro, bien, lo siento, no sabía- Esperó unos segundos para ver si aminoraba la tensión- Hey, Bubblegum... yo... necesito conseguir un nuevo hogar y... mientras tanto, me preguntaba si... si me podia quedar en tu castillo.

Bonniebel: ¡No!- Gritó dandole la espalda a la reina y cruzando los brazos- No...

Marceline: M-me imagino que ese "no" es para...

Bonniebel: ¡Si, Marceline!

Marceline: Y supongo que también significa que...

Bonniebel: Exacto, terminamos- Aún sin darse vuelta, el dolor y las lágrimas le impedían ver a la vampira a los ojos- Esto está mal Marceline, tú eres un demonio, una criatura de la noche y yo tengo un reino, lleno de personas a las que debo resguardar... y además... ¡Dos chicas no pueden estár juntas!, menos alguien como yo que debe hacer un trabajo perfecto como gobernante ¡No puedo llevar una carga como tú!

Marceline: Bien, si eso quieres- Marceline caminó en la otra dirección, luego volteó para, con lágrimas en los ojos que aunque quería no podía esconder, hacer como que no existían era mejor- ¡Como quiera, su majestad!- Hizo una reverencia y se fue con lágrimas en la cara y el corazón roto.

Desde ese momento, Marceline vagó por años por la tierra de Ooo, alejada siempre del castillo y todo lugar donde ocurrió todo, volviendo solo cuando estimó que la princesa había fallecido, pero no contó con que esta siguiera usando la fórmula.

* * *

Ahora si terminó! :DD ha terminado la parte 1 (Del amor al odio), ¿Les gustó? Dejen su opinión nwn besitos y galletitas para todos :D


	4. del odio al amor parte 1

Holaa! :DD nuevo señor capitulo ¬3¬ bueno, antes que nada, quiero responder a una pregunta que me hicieron.

No, Bonniebel no murió, traté de explicar que el echo de que haya vivido tanto, fue porque ella siguió usando la fórmula que creó para seguir con Marceline y esta pensó que había muerto, pero en realidad no, porque siguió utilizando la cosa esa para vivir más.

¿Se entendió? ¿si? ¿no? como sea, empecemos :DD

**Capitulo 4: Del odio al amor parte 1**

Narradora POV

Bonniebel: Gracias a esta fórmula- Decía mientras la inyectaba en su brazo- he vivido casi 827 años, por eso conocí a tu vida pasada, Shoko.

Finn: Wow princesa- Decía el joven, emocionado- ¿Pero porqué decidió vivir tanto tiempo? ¿Nunca se cansa de... vivir?

Bonniebel: ¿Quieres que muera?

Finn: No, no, claro que no princesa- rió nerviosamente- solo es curiosidad.

Bonniebel: Oh... pues porque...- se detuvo un momento a pensar su respuesta- Para gobernar a mis ciudadanos- sonrió cálidamente.

Finn: Bien- También le sonrió- ¿Puedo hacerle otra pregunta?

Bonniebel: Cl-claro- Sonrió con falsedad en el interior, el chico humano le había echo, hasta ahora unas treinta preguntas en un momento de confianza, muy fastidioso para la princesa- ¿Qué es?

Finn: ¿Desde cuándo conoce a Marceline?

La princesa pensó en su respuesta, no debía decir nada que la delatara.

Bonniebel: S-solíamos ser amigas.

Finn: ¿Y porqué solía odiarla hace unos meses y ahora la ayuda a recuperar a Hambo?

-Flashback-

*Luego de la aventura con el portero*

_Bonniebel: ¿Qué demonios fue eso? la canción ¿Era ella realmente mi problema?_

"...Siento no tratarte como diosa ¿Eso es lo que quisieras que yo haga?" recordaba la letra de la canción

_Bonniebel: Claro que no quiero que me trates como una diosa, ni como una reina yo solo quiero... ay Marceline ¿Que hice?_

"...Lo siento no soy de azucar y no soy dulce para ti"

_Bonniebel: Eso no me importaba realmente, lo de que fuera una criatura de la noche... eso... fue una estupidez pensar que eso era algo malo._

"...Se lo que piensas... que no soy, una persona feliz"

Bonniebel: _Se que eres feliz Marceline, con o sin mi._

"nooo deberia justificarme lo se"

Bonniebel: ¡Lo sé Marceline! ¡Fui una tonta!- Gritó a los cuatro vientos, volteando su escritorio.

"...¿Que es lo que quiero?..."

Bonniebel: _Ni siquiera se lo que quiero yo_-Pensaba la gobernante de Ooo- _Pero empezaré intentando hacer las paces con ella..._

-Fin del flashback-

Bonniebel: Deberías irte a casa, Finn

Finn: Pero princesa, aún no ha...

Bonniebel: Porfavor Finn, quiero estar sola un momento

Finn: S-si princesa- Se fue, resignado, del castillo.

Bonniebel POV

¿Porqué la ayudé a recuperar un oso de peluche? ¿Porqué de pronto... la quiero?... será que... ¿Me he vuelto a enamorar de ella?... no, lo que sucede es que... ¡Nunca me dejó de gustar! nunca dejé de amarla, por eso seguí usando la fórmula, por eso la esperé, por eso... por eso debo ir ahora con ella.

Pero... me aventuré con ella... contra Maja, la bruja del cielo... di mi objeto más preciado y... recibí solo... solo una lágrima de felicidad... Tal vez ella ya me superó ¿Quién lo diría? a quien yo consideraba inmadura, resultó serlo mas que yo.

Después de analizar esto, fui al baño a prepararme para dormir, me sentía agotada.

Finn POV

¿Porqué habrá actuado así? ¿Dije algo malo? Demonios, la curiosidad me está matando, debo hablar con Marceline.

Me dirigí a la cueva donde vivía, la encontré en la entrada hablando con el rey helado.

Marceline:...Te repito que no sé de lo que hablas

Simon: ¿No lo sabes? oh, entonces, este fanfiction de Gumball y Marshall lee apareció de la nada en tu casa.

Marceline: N-no se quien lo escribió y quien alla sido, debe respetar tus ideas, Gumball tiene algo especial con Fionna- Marceline estaba roja.

Simon: ¿Si, verdad? ¿Cómo se atreven?... además... esto es muy fuerte ¿Ya leíste esta parte?- él le mostró una pagina y ella, al leerla se sonrojó tanto que dejaba pálidos a los tomates.

Marceline: S-si... grotesco ¿verdad?

Simon: Mucho.

Marceline: Tal vez fue Finn, el sabe de tus historias ¿no?

Simon: Tal vez...

Finn: ¡Hey!, no te cubras conmigo- Los interrumpí.

SyM: ¡FINN!

Finn: ¿Puedo leer eso?

Simon: Si

Marceline: ¡NO!- volvió a enrojecer.

Tomé las hojas que traía el rey helado, lo leí y... fue lo más perturbador que he visto... cuando llegue a la casa del árbol, lavaré mis ojos con jabón.

Marceline: ¿Ves? ya lo traumatizaste.

Finn: M-marceline... me siento mal- Tenía náuseas.

Simon: Bueno, adiós hermanos, no pienso limpiar su vómito- Dijo un segundo antes de irse.

Marceline: P-pasa Finn- Seguía roja, no puedo creer que un alma tan pura como la de Marceline pueda escribir eso.

Finn: ¿Como demonios tienes tanta creatividad?

Marceline: Dije que no lo escribí yo- Si, ahá.

Finn: M-marceline... ¿eso es legal? hablo de que... de que...- Comencé a temblar

Marceline: Estás pálido, te traeré agua- Fue flotando a la cocina y volvió unos minutos después con un vaso de agua- Aquí tienes.

Finn: Gracias- tomé el vaso- hey ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Marceline POV

Marceline: Claro ¿Qué es?

Finn: ¿Porqué PB y tú, de pronto son tan amigas?

-Flash Back-

"¿Que debo hacer yo?"

¿Qué debía hacer para que me amara de nuevo?

"¿Que es lo que quiero?... sepultarte y... beber tu sangre"

Pss, claro que era mala letra, había escrito esa canción hace mucho tiempo y el final no debía ser oido.

"¿Que es lo que quiero?... Quiero tenerte de nuevo..."

Rayos, cantar esa canción... fue lo más estúpido que pude hacer

-Fin del flash back-

Marceline: Finn... hay una historia que debería contarte...-¿Que? no, ni es sueños- pero... pero ya es muy tarde, asi que vete.

Finn: Pero...

Marceline: ¡VETE!- Lo saqué a patadas de mi casa.

Finn POV

¡Maldita sea! ninguna pudo quitarme la duda ¿Qué están escondiendo ellas dos?

Pan de canela pasó caminando mientras pateaba una roca.

PDC: Holis!

Finn: Hola, pan de canela- le dije algo desanimado.

PDC: ¿Qué te sucede?

Finn: Nada... es solo que... ¿Sabes algo sobre Marceline y la dulce princesa?- Claro que no sabía, no se ni porqué pregunté.

PDC: ¡oh! ¿Te refieres a que solían ser pareja pero resultó que la princesa lo arruinó dejándose llevar por los consejos de mentita?, rayos, esa menta si me da miedo- rió tontamente.

Finn: ¿¡Que!?- No era eso, de seguro solo dice tonterías como siempre

PDC: Que la menta me da miedo ¿A ti no?

Finn: ¡No, lo otro!- No se puede dialogar con este tipo

PDC: Leí su diario- Estúpido pan.

Finn: ¿Que?- No sabía si creerle o no... aunque si puedo creer que leyera su diario- y... ¿Y decía algo sobre mi?

PDC: Si, algo como... como que eras un bebito inmaduro por terminar con la princesa flama- Enrojecí.

Finn: bueno... yo... eh...- ¿Era eso cierto? no importa, decidí seguirle el juego- Con razón que nunca me correspondió.

PDC: Si, jajaja, fue por eso- Se fue caminando.

Finn: ¿espera? ¡¿Que quieres decir con eso?!- detecté sarcasmo en lo que dijo.

PDC: Adiosito- se alejaba más.

Finn: ¡PAN DE CANELA! ¡EXPLICAME AHORA!

* * *

Bueno, jeje, estaba algo bloqueada, pero me golpeé la cabeza contra mi pared y ya está todo bien :DD

Dejen sus reviews y me dicen que opinan de este capitulo ^-^


	5. del odio al amor parte 2

**Del odio al amor: parte 2**

Finn POV

Como el pan de canela se fue sin siquiera responder mis preguntas, fui a buscar respuestas directamente de la princesa, y esta vez me tendría que responder.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia el castillo, pasé a los guardias y fui directamente a la habitación de PB.

Finn: ¡Dulce princesa!- Abri la puerta de golpe.

Bonniebel: ¡Finn!, te dije que te fueras.

Finn: No princesa, ahora mismo me va a decir si es verdad lo que me dijo pan de canela.

Bonniebel: ¿Que te dijo ahora?

Finn: ¡Que Marceline y usted solían ser pareja!

La monarca se quedó callada unos segundos.

Bonniebel: N-no se de lo que hablas, es ridículo, ya sabes que pan de canela solo dice estupideces ¿Encerio le creíste?

Finn: ...Si... tiene razón ¿Que demonios estoy pensando?- actué, saqué mi espada y partí el escritorio a la mitad- ¡¿Encerio cree que me voy a tragar eso?! Porfavor, no soy tan manipulable como usted.

Bonniebel: ¿Que haz dicho?

Finn: Así es princesa, por eso terminó con Marceline ¿Verdad? porque se dejó manipular por sus sirvientes y sus deberes ¡¿No es eso lo que hace con todos los que la aman?!

Bonniebel: ¡Finn!- se mesajeó la sien- si esto es porque te rechazé anteriormente...

Finn: ¡No! ¡No es por eso! ¡Es porque es una tonta princesa, una tonta!

Bonniebel: ¿Como me llamaste?

Finn: Tonta, idiota, estúpida... ¿Le quedó claro? ¡No puede simplemente apartar sus sentimientos solo por su responsabilidad o su deber o cualquiera de sus escusas para no seguir adelante.

Bonniebel: ¿¡Adelante con qué!? ¡No se de lo que hablas!

Destruí el armario de la princesa.

Bonniebel: ¡Finn, detente!

Finn: ¡No! ¡Digame lo que sucedió con Marceline!

Bonniebel: ¡Nada sucedió con ella, psicópata!

Desbaraté los pocos instrumentos de laboratorio que tenía en su habitación.

Finn: Puedo seguir.

Bonniebel: Bien, hazlo- Me dijo enojada.

Tomé una almohada de la dulce princesa y la dejé caer en el piso.

Bonniebel: ¿Encerio?

Finn: Si- Le apunté con la espada- ¿Me dirá o no?

La pelirosa intentó resistir hasta que finalmente se quebró y comenzó a llorar todas las lágrimas que había guardado por Marceline hace más de cien años.

Bonniebel: Y-yo nunca... inventé excusas para no seguir adelante... y-yo... amaba... amo a Marceline con todo el corazón, se que fui una tonta, una idiota, una estúpida por dejarme llevar por los consejos de ese maldito mayordomo... lo lamento Finn... y-y cuando me dí cuenta de que había cometido el peor error de mi vida... ella ya se había ido... no la volví a ver en cientos de años y cuando tuve la oportunidad pues... pues me di cuenta de que ella me detestaba profundamente por lo que hice... lo siento- La princesa lloraba descontroladamente, aún no tenía todo muy claro, pero eso no importaba ahora.

Finn: A quien tiene que pedirle disculpas es a Marceline- La ayudé a levantarse, pues se había tirado al suelo del dolor- vaya por su reina, princesa.

Bonniebel: S-si- se limpió las lágrimas, me sonrió orgullosa, se paró y corrió fuera del castillo, probablemente a buscar a Marceline.

Narradora POV

Después de media hora de recorrer Ooo solo corriendo, Bubblegum estaba abatida, pero llegó, aunque jadeando, a casa de Marceline, tocó la puerta y esperó, nadie abría, asi que intentó abrir y la puerta sedió, Marceline no había cerrado, la princesa se incorporó dentro de la casa, escuchando en el piso de arriba una dulce melodía.

_...So pull me closer and kiss me hard_  
_I'm gonna pop your bubblegum heart._

_I'm miss sugar pink, liquor liquor lips_  
_Hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss_  
_I'm miss sugar pink, liquor liquor lips... _(1)

Bonniebel: ¿Marceline?

Marceline: ¡Bonniebel!- Se escuchó una guitarra dejando de ser tocada en pleno acto.

La gobernante del dulce reino subio las escaleras y se encontró a una sonrojada reina vampiro entre un montón de instrumentos y papeles, que había usado para desahogarse después de la visita de Finn_._

Marceline: N-no escuchaste ¿verdad?

Bonniebel: Solo un poco, esa canción es algo... ruda- Leyó el resto- ¿"I'm gonna be your Bubblegum bitch"?

Marceline se la quitó bruscamente de las manos.

Marceline: Eso es privado- Dijo con cierta indiferencia.

Bonniebel: ¿Cuando se nos hizo tan dificil expresar nuestros sentimientos?

Marceline: Tu sabes cuando- Respondió amargamente.

Bonniebel: Marcy... ¿Recuerdas... esa primera vez?

Marceline: C-cl-claro que la recuerdo ¿Que demonios piensas de mi? Glob...- El ser oscuro tenía las mejillas pintadas de un rojo carmesí intenso.

Bonniebel: N-no me refiero a ESA parte- La princesa pasó de rosado a rojo- Me refiero, a después.

Flashback

Bonniebel: Marcy... eso fue...

Marceline: Yo también lo creo así, princesa- Besó su frente.

Bonniebel: Demonios- mirando el reloj- debía estar en el castillo hace más de dos horas... y... y perdí mi ropa- la chica enrojeció.

Marceline: ¿Como pierdes tu ropa en casa ajena?- rió la vampireza.

Bonniebel: Así- Dijo apuntando con la mano el cuerpo desnudo de la vampira, como si fuera evidente.

Marceline: Bien, bien- Flotó hasta su armario- solo tengo esto.

Le lanzó una camiseta negra de rockera, algo sombría.

Bonniebel: Es muy bonita- sonrió- pero... no creo que pueda irme solo así al castillo.

La reina lanzó una carcajada y le lanzó toda la ropa que había robado de la princesa.

Marceline: Perdón, perdón, no puede resistirme.

Bonniebel: Eres un monstruo, Marceline- volteó el rostro, enfadada.

Marceline: A sus órdenes- Comenzó a transformarse en un monstruo de tentáculos y movió las cejas de arriba hacia abajo.

Esta vez fue Bonniebel quien rió.

Bonniebel: ¡Marceline!- la vampireza volvió a su estado original- Malvada, tonta y pervertida.

Marceline: Tu eres más tonta, lenta princesa, lo demás claro, es propio de mi- picó su nariz- ah, y puedes quedarte con la camisa.

Bonniebel: ¿Lo dices enserio?

Marceline: Claro, un regalo para mi linda novia- Bonniebel se ruborizó.

Fin del Flashback

Marceline: Si...- sonrió nostalgicamentel- ¿Aún... aún tienes la camisa?

Bonniebel: La tenía, hasta hace tres días, se la di a Maja, la bruja de cielo, para recuperar a tu Hambo.

Marceline: Pero pensé que tu pensabas que...

Bonniebel: Sip, pero, creo que me pareció que Hambo era muy importante para ti.

Marceline: Entonces, vamos por ella- se paró y puso sus manos en las caderas, decidida.

Bonniebel: ¿¡Que!? N-no... aún debo decirte alg...

Marceline: Shh shh shhhhh- Dijo poniendo un dedo en los labios de la princesa de manera seductora- Nope, nope, nope, es lo justo, vamos.

Sin previo aviso, montó a Bonniebel sobre ella y se la llevó volando hasta el bosque donde vivía Maja.

* * *

(1) La canción que Marceline canta es "Bubblegum bitch" de "Mariana & The Diamonds" y la traducción vendría siendo:

_"...Atráeme cerca y bésame fuerte_

_voy a reventar tu corazón de chicle_

_Soy la señorita azúcar rosada, labios de licor licor_

_Golpéame con tu dulce amor, róbame un beso_

_Soy la señorita azúcar rosada, labios de licor licor..."_

Cuando la escuché por primera vez me pareció una referencia a la dulce princesa xDD

HE VUELTO! :3

¿Qué pasará? ¿Recuperará Bonniebel su camisa? ¿Podrá decirle a Marceline que aún la ama? ¿Comentarán esta vez, mal agradecidos?

¡Esperen hasta el próximo capitulo!

Dejen reviews, eso me motiva :3


End file.
